Flowers and Chocolate, Barbara's Jealousy
by Shadow390
Summary: My version of the episode. Bailey helps Cody with Barbara. Cailey
1. Plan

A/N: I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Anyways this is set in Season 1, Episode 9, "Flowers and Chocolate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

"_Italic"=Thoughts_

**Bailey's POV**

I was on the sky deck, drinking a Banana Fofana, when Cody ran up to me. I got caught in his mesmerizing eyes, so blue, so beautiful, I snapped out of my thoughts when he started talking, and he sounded worried"

"Bailey, I told Barbara something, and it concerns you." Something inside me snapped when i heard that name. _"Barbara, that no-good man stealing jerk!" _Ok, Cody's not my man but still.

"Whats wrong, Cody?"

"Um...well, I kinda told her that...well you were my...girlfriend."

I didn't know what to say, I secretly hoped he actually wanted to be my girlfriend, but as much as I loved him, I had to put up a front.

"Why would you do that?" I really did wonder why he did that, although I knew not to get my hopes up.

"Well, I was...jealous? Cody asked that in a questioning tone, it was weird, but cute.

"Why were you jealous?"

**Cody's POV**

The real reason I said Bailey was my girlfriend, is because that's what I really wanted, but it wasn't a lie when i said I was jealous. I was kind of jealous of Bob, since he stole my ex-girlfriend, so I decided to tell Bailey that.

"I was jealous of bob, you know, since he stole my ex, and it hurt."I said while putting on a fake pained expression on my face. "So could you play along?"

**Bailey's POV**

"Sure, but why did you choose me?" It really hurt when he said "play along" but I went with it anyway.

"Well, your the most amazing girl I know, and your really smart, almost as smart as me, and that's pretty impressive." I didn't know if I should be flattered by his compliments or sad that he was using me, but I eventually decided on the former.

"You really think so?"I said with a blush, I really hope he didn't notice that.

"Well yeah, of course I do." I then did that giggle of mine.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

**Cody's POV**

I wondered why that would mean a lot to her, I mean it's true, some other people MUST have told her that before, I decided to ask.

"Why would it mean a lot to you, I mean you should get it all the time, after all it's only true."

She then once again did that cute little giggle of hers, and next thing she did shocked me to death, well not literally, but figuratively, she kissed me on the cheek, she must've saw Barbara coming because what happened next, well Barbara practically screamed. "WELL I SEE THAT YOU TWO ARE GETTING ALONG JUST FINE!" She then stormed off to who knows where.

"Thanks for playing along bails."

**Bailey's POV**

Bails, I actually liked the sound of that, but it didn;t get my mind off of the playing along part, it still stings to this very second.

"No problem." Even if I want him to be mine, I want him to be happy.

A/N:So what did you think, please review, criticism is acceptable, it will tell me what I did wrong.


	2. Pictures

**A/N:Alright here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

"_Italics"=Thoughts_

**Bailey's POV**

I went into the room I shared with London, she really isn't that bad once you get to know her.

"Hey farmgirl." That would be her.

"Hey London." I think I sounded depressed, well that ain't good.

"Why do you sound sad?" You know she might actually be smarter than we give her credit for.

"It's Cody, nothing has ever hurt me more in my entire life!" I kinda made Cody sound evil in that sentence, which I hate, but it was true.

"Well, what did he do, because I have known Cody for 6 years and I am pretty sure, that he would never, and I mean NEVER, do anything to purposely hurt someone." And that's the part that hurts, he wasn't doing on purpose.

"Well, London, I...I love him, and he's just using me to make Barbara jealous." It was all true, that's for sure.

"Well, I know Barbara, well not really, we barely communicated, in fact the only time I remember talking to her was back in Cheever's High, when me, her, Cody, and some other girls had a cheer-off against the real school cheerleaders because they didnèt let us join the squad." Cody, cheerleading, ok I just have to ask.

"Cody was a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, it was really funny." That laugh of hers isn't all that, well, normal, but I guess neither is mine.

"Ok, anyways what was your point?" She obviously didn't know what I was talking about, not surprising.

"You know, about Barbara?"

"Oh yeah, anyways she is way too smarticle to be jealous, she probably would've guessed the plan, she's almost as smart as Cody." Almost as smart as cody? Yeah right, nobody is nearly as smart as Cody.

"No one, is nearly as smart as Cody, not even Albert Einstein, not even me." "_Ok, maybe that wasn't exactly true, but I am pretty sure nobody in this timke period is as smart as my cody."_ Wait, did I just say my Cody?

"Who-bert What-stein?" Ok, who doesn't know who Albert Einstein was, oh right London.

"You know, Albert Einstein?" She was obviously still confused.

"One of the smartest people in history?" She was still confused.

"Whatever, I don't know who that is, but I would be surprised if Barbara didn't already figure this out."

"Well she looked PRETTY mad when she saw me kiss Cody on the cheek." To be honest that was the best moment of my life, pretty sad right?

"Ok, good for you, I'm gonna go..."_ "Wait for it" _ "SHOPPING!"

I know surprising right, ok not really.

"So you can tell me all about your love for Cody when I get back, since it's probably going to take hours."

"Ok, bye London."

So now it was just me, and my thoughts about Cody, and the room.

Might as well look around the room, since I got nothing else to do.

**Cody's POV**

I was standing outside my cabin, after I got off work, waiting for Woody, since I forgot my keys in the room. Then I heard Woody's voice.

"Hey Cody, what are you standing out here for?"

"Well Woody, I left my keys Inside, and guess what?"

"What?"

"IT'S NOT FUN STANDING OUT HERE WITH NOTHING TO DO!"

"Well gee you don't have to yell at me or anything, it's not my fault." I felt really bad about yelling at him.

"Sorry Woody, it's just that" I then look around to see if anybody's around. "Let's talk inside our cabin."

I then drag him inside.

"Ok, well I just hate myself for telling Bailey that I was using her to make Barbara jealous."

"*gasp* Your just using Bailey to make Barbara jealous?"

"No, I just told her that but, the real reason is because I love her."

"No surprise there." I wanted to hit him so hard.

"Whatever, I'm just going to do my homework."

"But, you always do your homework months in advance." Well that was true, but I need to keep it like that.

"Yes, but I need to keep it like that, so I can get into a good college."

"You don't have to do homework months in advance for that, you just have to get A's and you do that all the time." No lie there.

"Ok, now stop bothering me."

**Bailey's POV**

I looked around the room, and I found a picture album on London's Bed. "_Might as well take a look."_

They were all pictures of London with other people at the Tipton hotel, most of them had Cody, Zack, and this other blonde girl I didn't know, she must've been really good friends with them. I saw that Arwin person Cody and Zack were talking about when we went to that museum. There were also other people I didn't know, like the bellhop that looked spanish, the guy who seemed to love swimming, and two blonde twins who were dating supposedly dating Zack and Cody, but their heads were on Cody's shoulders, I found myself becoming jelous of that, there was a picture of Cody and Zack, with their school friends. there was a picture of Zack and Cody with two adults behind them. I also found a picture of what London was talking about, the cheerleading thing, Barbara was in that picture too. But I often found myself staring at pictures with Cody in it, I just can't help it, he was, and still is, adorable.

I must've been staring at those pictures for a long time, because before I knew it, it was dark and London got back.

"Hey, I see you found my picture album."

"Yeah, but who are all these people?" I wanted to know who those people were.

"Oh, ok I'll tell you all about them."

She then told me about all those people, she told me that the blonde girl in all those pictures was a girl name maddie, who was basically London's best friend, and someone who Zack was constantly hitting on. She also told me about the spanish guy, he was a friend of theirs, his name was Esteban, according to London, he always called the twins, "Little Blonde Peoples", the guy who loved swimming was named Lance, he was London's ex-boyfriend, they broke up because they were so different. The two blonde twins were named Jessica and Janice, London secretly took a picture of them, how, no one knows, they were on a date with Zack and Cody, but Cody's sensitive personality won them over, I understand since that's one of the things I love about him. In the picture with their school friends I saw a girl who was strangely staring at Zack, Bob, the one that stole Cody's ex, and other people. The two adults were Cody and Zack's parent's, Kurt and Carey Martin, London said they got divorced, which I kind of felt bad about, I'm not sure what I would've been like if my parents divorced. It was then that I realized it was getting really late.

"Ok, London thanks for "introducing" me to your friends, now it's getting late, so I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

**A/N: This takes place before episode 13, so Bailey doesn't know Maddie yet, and the girl that was strangely staring at Zack was Max, I didn't feel like describing their other friends, and I loved the episode where Max kissed Zack, so I made it seem like Max is attracted to Zack. Review if you have concerns, or if you just feel like it.**


	3. Banana Fofana

**A/N:Ok, I know I haven't uploaded in a long time, but I have been busy over summer break, well not really, but you know, vacation, I mean it's summer break, but I guess you guys have waited long enough so here's chapter 3 of "Flowers and Chocolate, Barbara's Jealousy"**

_"Italics"=_Thoughts

* * *

**Cody's POV**

It was a new day, I feel really bad about telling Bailey that I wanted Barbara back, when all I really wanted was Bailey, but I digress. It's a new day so might as well get to work, so I headed out to the sky deck and I saw Zack at work._ "Zack at work so early in the morning, something is definitely wrong." _I then look at my watch and find that it was 9:08 AM, I was asleep for quite some time, and that's not normal, at least not for me, I must have been too tired to hear my alarm clock go off, I was thinking about Bailey more than usual last night.

I then see Barbara drinking a Banana Fofana, seriously everyone drinks those. I decide to go greet her.

"Hey Barbara." She turns around and sees me.

"Hey Cody, how are you today?"

"Not that good, I woke up a lot later than I usually did, I guess I was tired from staying up last night, thinking about Bailey." Did I just say that out loud?

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?" She sounded pretty mad.

"Um, Barbara, are you ok?" I'm guessing she wasn't because she stepped on my foot and then just walked away.

"Ow, that hurt." I guess a smothie would make me feel better.

""Hey Zack, give me a Banana Fofana." See, everyone gets those.

"Coming right up Codester."

**Bailey's POV**

I woke up and then I noticed my chicken wasn't clucking, I looked at it and what ?I saw freaked me out.

"WHAT THE FEATHERS!" It was 9:13 AM, I can't believe I overslept so much.

My outburst woke up my roomate London, who was not so surprisingly still in bed.

"What, what happened?" I guess I'll have to tell her what happened.

"Well London, I woke up in the morning feeling like P Diddy, and" I didn't get to finish my sentence because London interrupted me.

"Good interpretation of the song." She said that while doing her freaky laugh.

"London, do you even know what interpretation means?"

"What's interpretation?" Yep, that's what I thought.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna head to the sky deck and get a Banana Fofana."

When I got to the sky deck I saw the love of my life doing his job as towel boy, case you didn't notice, I'm talking about Cody Martin.

**Cody's POV**

I was doing my job when the most loveliest voice called out to me. "Hey Cody."

I turned around to see Bailey, that explained the lovely voice.

"Hey Bailey, what are you doing here?" That was like the dumbest question ever.

"What, Is it Illegal to be out on the sky deck?" She said with the playful voice I love sovery much, well I loved every part of her but still.

"No, I was just wondering what your doing, is that Illegal?" I said with a playful voice of my own.

"I think you know the answer to that question."

"Yeah, your right, I do."

"Well I'm going to go get a Banana Fofana." Everyone Gets those, even me.

"Hey Bailey, don't you think that too many people drink Banana Fofanas?"

"You know, now that I think about it, yeah they are kind of over used."

"Glad that you agree, now I gotta get back to folding towels."

"Ok Cody-Kitten." A smile crept onto my face.

"Ok, bye Bailey-Bunny." I saw her smile too, it was such a beautiful smile.

* * *

**A/N:Ok, I know that was a bit short, but...I got nothing.**

**Remember, reviews always help. ;D**


End file.
